boxedinnfandomcom-20200213-history
Drayke Tempol
Drayke Tempol is one of the Trolls of BoxedInn. He is born from a noble bloodline of Trolls and feels that he is superior to even the highbloods. Appearance As far as Trolls go, Drayke is perhaps a bit more intimidating then some. Due to mutation he sports two pairs of horns which span from his head in a dragon-like fashion, the first set being long and slightly curved while the other pair is more rounded, similar to a rams. He is quite proud of his horns and believe they give him a rather regal appearance, even if he isn't particularly considered a highblood. Several sharp fangs protrude from his maw. His hair, like most trolls, is black, its length reaching down to the back of his neck. His attire is typically relatively simple. He sports a leather jacket over a black-colored t-shirt sporting the GREEN-colored symbol of his dragonic ancestors, with matching slacks and shoes. Personality To put it simply, Drayke is an arrogant asshole with a superiority complex over most people. Although he isn't necessarily very high on the hemospectrum, being only mid-caste, he still considers his own dragonic lusus to be far superior to those sea-dwelling losers, and pity those who do not see this. Despite his disdain for the highbloods, he is typically relatively civil and well-spoken so long as the people he is conversing with display proper respect towards him. He has very low-tolerance towards those whom he considers to be of lower intelligence then himself, however, and are prone to fits of rage when having to deal with their shenanigans. Relationships BoxedInn Relationships Moirail Malias Genara While she was still alive, Drayke and Malias had a great Moirallegiance despite her highblood status. She was the only highblood he really trusted although the reasoning behind that is questionable. It may be due to the fact that she returned the sword of his ancestor The Revolutionary to him before her death. Allies Undefined Zamiel Lazara Drayke's relationship with Zamiel can be described as tenuous at best. He find's the other's typically lewd, psychotic antics to be frustrating at best, and naturally distrusts Zamiel due to the fact that xe is a highblood. After a conversation with silentBenefactor, however, he was informed that Zamiel would be willing to assist in his rebellion. Drayke has yet to contact Zamiel to confirm this. Felizo Tanozi Felizo has also expressed interest in Drayke's intent to overthrow the hemospectrum. However, Drayke is still unsure of how trustworthy Felizo really is, due to the fact that Felizo also seems to associate rather closely with Zamiel. Nathaniel Belmen The human Drayke has been 'assigned' to watch. He first looked upon the task with disdain, but has since rethought the situation, viewing the humans as a potential asset to his own goals. He has offered advice to Nathaniel several times, albeit in a somewhat degrading and haughty manner. He has also warned him to be wary of silentBenefactor, however, and seems to be genuinely concerned with the success of the human's session Cid Luneth Drayke has contacted the angry leader of humans briefly, mostly in order to make him aware of his own goals. Cid mostly disregarded the troll, seeming more occupied on his own tasks. Drayke hopes to ultimately enlist the human to his side, however, thus securing their support in his rebellion. silentBenefactor A mysterious figure, as always. silentBenefactor contacted Drayke in order to offer support for his rebellion. The idea appealed to Drayke, however he has since come to question silentBenefactor's true motives. Enemies Malaak Graves Though Drayke has had little interaction with Malaak outside of the trolls ultimate showdown with the Black King, he is aware of the history both his and Malaak's ancestor's share...and seems to hold an age-old grudge against the royal-blooded troll due to this fact. In addition to this he also seems to harbor a deep seeded hatred towards Malaak due to his involvement with Malias Genara's death, holding him personally for her death. Character Background >Be the Draconian One Your name is DRAYKE TEMPOL. You are a YOUNG ADULT troll of MID-CASTE, though in your opinion you are FAR SUPERIOR to the HIGHBLOODS due to your DRACONIAN DESCENT. You have tried explaining your position to others, however they don't seem to understand your GENIUS, leaving you rather FRUSTRATED and RESENTFUL. Your HIVE resembles a MEDIEVAL CASTLE with several spiraling stone spires. You typically spend most of your time in your ROOM, which contains several SCULPTURES of DRAGONS and other REPTILIAN CREATURES. The BLADE of your DRACONIAN ANCESTORS hangs on a display on your wall, and you PITY THE FOOLS who would dare stand against its GLORIOUS MIGHT. You are typically too PREOCCUPIED with your SEETHING RAGE to pursue many INTERESTS. However, every now and then you do enjoy RIDING on the back of your LUSUS and striking those who would dare not bask in your REGAL GLORY. People often wonder how you manage to ride a DRAGON while wielding a TWO-HANDED weapon, however, due to your IMPRESSIVE STRENGTH this does not seem to be a problem for you. Gallery Category:Characters Category:BoxedInn Characters Category:Homestuck Fanon Characters Category:Trolls Category:Males Category:Prospit Dreamers Category:Two Handed Sword Users